


Down and Dirty

by Schemingneko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schemingneko/pseuds/Schemingneko
Summary: I just needed a place to keep my short and dirty Bokuroo oneshots.  Feel free to send me idea prompts in the comments!





	1. Chapter 1

Prompt:  Put It In Already

Bokuto, never known for his infinite patience, waggled his ass at Kuroo while on his hands and knees, trying his very best to be patient for Kuroo to find the strip of condoms that had been buried somewhere in their bed’s mussed sheets.

“C’mon, Tetsu.  They have to be there somewhere,” Kou whined as he fidgeted.  Tetsurou knew Bokuto was horny, because exactly three seconds later he reached between his legs and lazily stroked his cock while he leveled Tetsurou with a very needy  _'f_ _ind the damn condoms'_ look.  

The condoms actually had to be somewhere nearby, because they were sitting on the mattress two minutes ago when Tetsurou had picked up the lube to prep Kou’s ass.  However, Koutarou had been...well, let’s just say that he was always enthusiastic about getting fingered.  The sheets had gone from being slightly unkempt to being completely undone and laying in a tangled mess thanks to Kou's eagerness.

“Not my fault that you decided to hump the bed and lose our only condoms,” Tetsurou said with a shrug.  

To appease Koutarou at least a little, Tetsurou leaned forward and slipped two long fingers slowly into Kou, enjoying the feeling as they breached the tight ring of muscle that was already slicked with lube.  The way Koutarou’s thighs trembled in response, and the low moan that escaped Kou’s lips, made Tetsurou’s mouth go dry.  Kou was probably the sexiest guy he’d ever been with.  Tetsurou worked the fingers in and out a few strokes before pulling them out completely, much to Kou’s dismay.

“Do it without the condom then,” Kou whined, “You were my first and I was your first, so it isn’t like it wouldn’t be safe.”

Tetsurou cringed a little.  They were trying to have sex, so right now didn’t seem like the time to go into detail about how fucking bareback had a high possibility of giving Tetsu a urinary tract infection and/or upsetting Kou’s stomach.  Still, his dick liked the suggestion plenty.

“Tet..su...fuck.  Just put it in.  Put your cock in my ass and fuck me already,” Kou said as he dropped his forehead down to the mattress.  

“You’re sure?” Tetsurou asked with some trepidation.  It wasn’t like he hadn’t fantasized a time or two about shooting a load into Koutarou’s ass.

“I’m ab-so-fucking-lutely positive, Tetsu.  Lube her up and put her in!” Kou said with a sharp laugh.

“Why is my dick a ‘her’ exactly?” Tetsurou asked as he uncapped the lube and pushed out a dollop into his palm and worked it over his cock.

“Cause your dick is pretty, maybe?” Kou replied with a chuckle, and looked up at his boyfriend with an adoring expression to add, “Just like _you_ are pretty.”

“Uh-huh,” Tetsurou said as he used his non-lube slicked hand to grip Koutarou’s hip and haul him back.  “Are you okay with me cumming in you, or do you want me to pull out before I finish?”

Kou bit his lip and groaned loudly at the question.  He even went as far as pushing his face into the mattress to hide a needy moan.  “In me,” he said, words somewhat garbled by the mattress.  “Now hurry up and put it in.”  

Tetsurou and Koutarou usually had long, intimate sessions, but tonight seemed to have an unusual frantic energy to it.  Tetsurou curled his body over Kou’s and gave him long, hard strokes.  Tetsurou hated to admit it, but it did feel better without a condom.  Not that this would become a regular thing for them, but he was going to savor the feeling of cumming inside Kou, and maybe they’d do it again on special occasions or something.  

Tetsurou put his hands down between Kou’s thighs, stroking the thick cock there in time with his thrusts.  He wasn’t sure he’d ever heard Kou moaning louder than he was right now.  

“Fuuuck,” Tetsurou groaned, his mouth pressed to the slick skin of Koutarou’s back, just between his shoulder blades.

“Tetsu, fuck, babe, please…” Kou said, working his hips back to meet each thrust, the sound of skin slapping against skin breaking the heavy silence in their apartment.

“Kou…” came the moaned reply as Tetsurou sped up their rhythm, breathing hard as he continued to stroke Koutarou’s dick.  

Soon enough though, Kou swatted his hand away and took over the job, “Tetsu…” followed by a heavy stuttering breath, “Tetsu, fuck me harder...hard...er,” Kou demanded as Tetsurou leaned back a little onto his knees and gripped Koutarou’s hips so hard that he could see the skin go white where his fingers dug into the skin.  There was sure to be finger-shaped bruises there tomorrow.  

Koutarou went rigid under Tetsurou, hips bucking as Kou jerked himself off through his orgasm.  There was nothing sexier than watching Kou cum.  Every ounce of energy and enthusiasm the guy had seemed to go in one way and come out a debauched, sexy mess the other.  Tetsurou fucked him through the entirety of it, and at the very end, the thought of cumming inside a orgasm-exhausted Kou is what pushed Tetsurou over the edge.  

“Oh fuck, yeah, Tetsu, yeah,” Kou said as he relaxed and let Tetsurou take over.  

The rhythm stuttered as Tetsu tried his best to just push his dick into Kou as far as he could and hold him there.  He was cumming inside Kou and there was something addictive about the thought of having and claiming his partner like this.  

One of Tetsurou’s hands held Kou in place, his fingers gripping Kou’s hip so hard that it made Kou suck in a breath.  The other other hand followed the path of Koutarou’s spine, soothing the sweat-slickened skin all the way up until Tetsu could grab a handful of Kou’s hair and hold him completely still.  With one last snap of Tetsurou’s hips, he let Kou go, who immediately melted into the mattress in a sated puddle.

“You’ve never pulled my hair before, Tets,” Kou said as he rolled over on the mattress, looking absolutely wrecked.

“Yeah, sorry about th…” Tetsurou started, but Kou immediately interrupted him.

“No, no Tetsu,” he said with a mischievous grin, “I liked it.  Do it more often.”

“Okay,” Tetsurou told his partner as he laid down on the mattress next to Kou.

“Fuck, knowing your spunk is still in my ass is getting me worked up all over again,” Kou said as he rolled toward Tetsurou.

“Yeah, you might not be thanking me if you’re suffering on a toilet in a bit,” Tetsurou replied, trying not to think about how much he liked the thought that he fucked that load into his boyfriend.  

“Mmm, still totally worth it,” Kou said with a grin, and then squeaked, “Ow, what in the hell is…” and then pulled the strip of condoms from beneath him.  “Found the condoms,” he said as he tossed them over near the nightstand.  

 


	2. I'll Show You Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one didn't have a prompt, but I have had it lying around for quite awhile, so I thought this might be a good place to put it.

Everything until this point and been frantic and sloppy and _needed_. Yes, definitely needed. Tetsurou was currently splayed across his mattress with part of the blanket wedged awkwardly under his back and there was also a pillow pressed against his head. There was also an eager second participant hovering over him who was trying to strip out of his too tight shirt.

“I think...I think I’m stuck,” Koutarou whined from somewhere inside the shirt. “It looked so good on me, why is it trying to cock block me now?”

Tetsurou laughed and pulled himself up to where Kou was seated in-between his legs. _In-between Tetsurou’s legs..._ yeah, this was really happening. He and Kou were about to get to know each other more intimately than he’d ever assumed he’d get to know his friend.

“Hold on, don’t ruin it. It does look good on you and I’d like to see you in it again,” Tetsurou told his fidgeting partner.

Kou stopped wiggling and turned himself in the direction of Kuroo’s voice, still implausibly stuck in his shirt, and said, “Really, Tetsu? You liked it? I actually got it because it reminded me of you.”

Okay, Tetsurou tried to ignore the pang of happiness that his heart suffered as Kou said such an unbelievably cute thing. One wouldn’t think a twenty-six year old, tall, muscle-bound volleyball olympian could be adorably cute, but they obviously hadn’t met Bokuto Koutarou.

“Put your arm back into the shirt sleeve, and then let me pull it off,” Tetsurou told Kou as he poked at the elbow that was shoved at an odd angle inside the shirt.

It took two tries, and a lot more muscle than Tetsurou would have thought necessary, but soon enough Kou was sitting in front of him, gloriously shirtless and smirking.

“Now onto better things,” Kou announced as he pushed on Tetsurou’s chest until he laid back down on the bed.

Better things were apparently Kou first kissing the tip of Tetsurou’s nose, and then placing other enthusiastic kisses everywhere, all the while grinning incessantly until Kou just leaned down into the crook of Tetsurou’s neck and laughed with unbridled joy. It was infectious, because Tetsurou snickered too.

“I’ve wanted to do this for so long, Tetsu,” Koutarou said softly against the skin of Tetsurou’s neck when his laughter finally died down. “I’ve wanted to... _be_ with you, y’know?”

Kuroo hadn’t known. He never had a clue until Kou came right out and said it while they were sitting in a booth at a crowded bar, both of them holding beers as they surveyed the crowd. There were some impressively attractive people meandering about, but Kou just took a swig from his bottle and leaned across the table to tell Kuroo, _“There’s no one in here that I’d rather go home with tonight more than you, Tetsu.”_

The words had shocked Tetsurou, and he’d almost dropped his beer. He didn’t even know that Kou was interested in guys. Tetsurou had only mentioned his own bisexuality to his friend in a random conversation a month or so before.

And now they were here, with Kou smiling against the tender skin of Tetsurou’s neck while the bulk of his weight pressed Tetsurou’s body into the mattress, heavy and solid. They stayed there for a few moments as Tetsurou ran his fingers through the soft hair at the nape of Kou’s neck and Kou hummed happily.

Kou pushed up and off, like he had suddenly remembered what he was supposed to be doing, and proceeded to undress Tetsurou with a gentle yet determined care. Kou stared at the result when he was done, eyes lingering _everywhere_ before reaching down and flicking the button on his own jeans open. It didn’t take long for Kou’s clothes to be quickly discarded onto the floor next to Tetsurou’s.

Koutarou might have still been bulkier, but Tetsurou had also retained his athlete’s build throughout college and even into adulthood and now his professional medical career. He made working out and eating healthy a priority and it showed. It was probably why Koutarou was reverently running his fingers over Tetsurou’s abs, teasing as he traced a thumb along a Tetsu’s hipbone.

“What’s the game plan?” Kou asked with a chuckle. Tetsurou couldn’t help watching as Kou’s hand drifted low and stroked his pretty, pale cock a few times. Watching that made it difficult to think.

“Well, I was thinking either I get fucked, or you get fucked, or we both get fucked. Your choice, ” Tetsurou said, lips curling in satisfaction as Kou used his other hand to give Tetsurou’s steadily growing erection a few strokes.

“Condoms? Lube?” Kou asked as he released Tetsurou’s dick and hopped off the bed.

Tetsurou groaned in frustration and motioned at the nightstand. He probably should have remembered and been prepared for what happened next, but it threw him a little when Kou made a delighted squeak and held up the dildo that was also in the drawer.

“Damn, Tets’, that’s a big one,” Kou said as he waggled his eyebrows.

It wasn’t really that big, so Kuroo couldn’t help but roll his eyes. It wasn’t serious, it was just a playful reaction, and he jokingly chastised Koutarou by telling him, “Put my sex toys away and get over here.” He took in a breath, and before he could convince himself not to say it, he added, “I don’t want some toy in me tonight, Kou. I want you.”

“Ah,” Koutarou said as he plopped the dildo back in the drawer and shut it quickly, “Then I guess we are going with option three?”

“Which was option three?” Tetsurou asked. He honestly couldn’t remember. Things were getting a little foggy in his mind, a lustful haze blanketing most of his thoughts.

“Both. You get fucked _and_ I get fucked,” Kou said with a grin as he hopped back onto the mattress, causing the whole thing to bounce. “Wanna toss a coin to see who gets to go first?”

“So romantic,” Tetsurou said with a chuckle as he sat up far enough to hook a hand around Koutarou’s neck just to haul him back down into the bed.

“Tets’, you’re gonna find out just how romantic I can be,” Kou said as he shimmied his way back down between Tetsurou’s legs. This time it was all the way down, and one of Kuroo’s legs hooked over Koutarou’s shoulder as Kou took Tetsurou’s cock into his mouth.

Koutarou’s mouth was a blessing. The guy definitely knew his way around a dick. Kuroo groaned and his hips pushed up, pressing into the warm, wet heat of Kou’s mouth. Kou watched with a droopy-eyed, lazy stare from his place between Kuroo’s legs, easily accepting each thrust Kuroo’s hips made.

Just when Tetsurou thought he’d have to warn Koutarou off of him, lest a premature end to their fun, Kou pulled off with a wet pop and a smiled up at him.

“I like your dick,” Koutarou said as he crawled up Kuroo, lube in one hand, a wrapped condom in the other. “Here, you start with this, I’ll start with that,” he told Tetsurou as he kept the lube and the small condom fell on Tetsurou’s chest.

Koutarou was on his knees, straddling Tetsurou’s hips. With a captive audience, Kou pressed a slippery finger into himself. He groaned and his head fell back, his bottom lip caught between his teeth as he let out a low moan. Tetsurou’s mouth went dry and his dick grew hard. He’d never witnessed anything hotter than Bokuto Koutarou fingering himself.

“Wanna a better view?” Kou asked him with a smirk.

At this point, trying to purposefully ignore how hot Kou was prepping himself was an exercise in futility. Tetsurou tried very hard not to think about the long, curved cock brushing against his lower belly as Kou arched and fingered himself earnestly. A quick glance revealed a sticky line of precum leaking onto Tetsurou’s skin.

“Only if you want me to nut immediately,” Tetsurou said with a huff and dropped his head back onto the bed. The pillow that had been troubling him when they started had been shoved to the floor, and the top blanket had been kicked off. He laid there, Kou still straddling him, and stared straight up at the ceiling. “How in the hell are you so sexy and why didn’t I know?”

Koutarou bounced a little, and Tetsurou realized it was from a breathy laugh. “I’ve always been sexy, Tetsu. Just like _you’ve_ always been sexy. Now we can be sexy together, right?”

Tetsurou couldn’t manage to do anything other than give the fondest smile to his friend, which was returned with a bashful grin.  “The sexiest,” Tetsurou finally managed to say.

“Okay then, do you want me to put the condom on for you?” Kou asked as he tossed the lube down onto the mattress just to the right of Tetsurou’s head. It wasn’t really a question since Koutarou had already picked up the foil wrapper and deftly ripped it open. “Dang, Tets’, you’re really hard,” he added as he stroked Tetsurou twice and rolled the condom downward.

Tetsurou couldn’t find words.  Instead he made a small, needy whine as Kou crawled into his lap, positioned Tetsurou’s erection to where he needed it, and sank slowly down on Kuroo’s dick. Koutarou steadied himself by planting his hands on Tetsurou’s chest, and then he steadily rocked forward and back, forward and back, until he got used to the girth.

“Mmm, like how you stretch me wide, Tetsu. You’re really thick.” and Koutarou punctuated his words with a completely unabashed moan.

Tetsurou was absolutely positive that he was going to just lose all control and cum. How could he not with this beautiful, amazing man riding him like he was?

Then Koutarou leaned down, searching for and finding Tetsurou’s mouth. Their entire rhythm changed, it had been working into something hard and frantic, but it changed to slow and purposeful.

Koutarou pulled away for just a second, his face red from exertion, but also from embarrassment as he murmured, “I like kissing you. I really like kissing you, Tetsu.”

Tetsurou reached up and wrapped strong hands around the back of Kou’s neck as he pulled his partner down, not saying a word as he pressed their mouths together in a slow, lazy kiss. Kou’s hips rocked in time with the languid tempo of the kiss--forward, back, forward, back. It wasn’t long until Tetsurou was also pressing up and in, feeding Kou deep, long strokes with each beat.

Koutarou broke the kiss, breathing hard, unconscious sounds slipping through his lips as his forehead pressed to Kuroo’s. The rocking continued, not hard, not fast, but insistent and wanting. Kou’s lips sought Tetsurou’s mouth again, and the kiss was less controlled, sloppy as Kou continued to break apart every few seconds to release some pent up sound of need, sometimes the sound formed into Tetsurou’s name.

“Tetsu...Tetsu…” Kou murmured between kisses and low moans. “Oh, fuck...Tets…”

There was a warm splash on Kuroo’s belly. Kou’s body was taut as his rocking stuttered, and Tetsurou watched as Kou grit his teeth, his eyes shut, and his body shuddered as Tetsurou continued thrusting carefully throughout Kou’s orgasm.

Koutarou had been holding in a breath, and he released it as his muscles relaxed. “Aaah,” he groaned, but the next heartbeat he’d recovered enough to seek out Tetsurou’s mouth, kissing him deep as his hips picked up speed, obviously wanting to make Kuroo cum too.

It didn’t take long. Tetsurou had been too far gone when Kou had began riding him, and watching Kou cum all but did him in. The kiss after Kou came, and the steady, quick roll of Kou’s hips as he rode Tetsurou in earnest--Kuroo’s head fell back as he gripped Kou’s hips, holding him in place, hips snapping up once, then twice, as he came hard, pleasure racing through his body.

The world went fuzzy for a bit. The feeling of bliss, tired and contented, overwhelmed Tetsurou. He opened his eyes to Kou tying off the condom and then tossing it in the waste basket by the nightstand. He hadn’t even noticed when Kou removed it from his dick.  Kou sat on the mattress beside him and used a couple of tissues to wipe the stripes of cum off of Tetsurou’s chest and belly.  It tickled a little and Kuroo giggled as smiled up at Kou.

“I haven’t shot that hard in awhile. Fuck, it was everywhere” Kou said as he threw away the tissues and flopped down on the bed next to Kuroo, quickly draping one beefy arm over Kuroo’s chest and hooking a leg over Tetsurou’s legs.

Ah, Kuroo thought, he’s a cuddler.

They wriggled around a bit until the two of them were hopelessly intertwined, and Kou’s body heat was enough that Tetsurou didn’t need to go rescue his blanket off of the floor. It was comfortable and nice being with Kou.

Kou cleared his throat, and more seriously than necessary he said, “I know I said both, but damn, Tets’, I’m pooped. Let’s just call it a night.”

Tetsurou laughed, because Koutarou was such an endearing dork sometimes. “Sounds good, Kou,” he whispered as he pressed a kiss into the crown of Koutarou’s head.  

It was only a few minutes before Kou was asleep and making soft huffing sounds that weren’t exactly snores, but were definitely snore-adjacent, but surprisingly they didn’t really bother Tetsurou all that much.  The sound was soothing and steady, so Tetsurou, who was well-sated and happy, followed Kou into sleep, a soft smile still on his lips.


	3. Experimentation

Bokuto sits on the edge of his bed, his feet crossed underneath himself as he leans forward with a hopeful grin on his face.

“So whadya think?” he asks Kuroo, barely able to contain his excitement.

Kuroo is still stunned.  Bokuto laid one hell of a bombshell on him, and he really doesn’t know what to think about it.  Bokuto's words are still ringing in Kuroo’s ears.

_ “You’re the only guy I really trust doing this kind of stuff with, and we’re both in college, and you’re supposed to do stuff like this in college, right?” _

By stuff, Bokuto means fool around, or sex, or making out, or something.  Dude on dude action with your friend.  Two bros going at it to see if either one is into it.  Kuroo sits quietly and lets the confession run through his mind, and it’s flattering that Bo considers him the only guy he trusts to help him figure out his sexuality, but it doesn’t seem to help Kuroo get any closer to an answer.  The silence must have gotten to Bo though, because he starts to ramble.

“Like, I mean...you don’t have to.  I totally understand if you don’t want to do it, or if you already know you're not into guys.  It’s just...I saw this porn the other night when I was jerking it.  It was this guy doing anal with what I thought was a girl, but the shot wasn’t exactly clear, and the only thing I could really tell was person getting fucked had one hell of an ass.  Anyway, I was really, really into it, because it was sexy as fuck, but then they changed positions, and it wasn’t a sexy girl...it was a guy, but I’m pretty sure I was still into it.  I mean I came.  Hard.  And I was like, holy shit, does that mean I’m gay…”

Kuroo’s brain reboots and he thinks he knows what he wants to do.  “Kou, stop, I get it.  You saw a porn, now you want to see if guys do it for you in real life,” Kuroo says, and it seems to neatly tie up the wall of words Bokuto threw at him as an explanation.

“Well? Is it something you’ll help me with then?”  An eager grin stretches across Bokuto’s face, and he practically vibrates with energy.

“What exactly do you want to try?” Tetsurou asks his friend, because he’s pretty sure he has some limits on this experiment of Koutarou’s.

“Uh, I dunno, maybe kissing?  I love kissing, it’s so awesome…” 

“Yeah, okay, I think I'm fine with kissing,” Kuroo interrupts, and he is surprised by his own honesty.  The more he thinks about making out with Bo, the more he’s cool with it.  “What else?”

Bo shrugs, and his face flushes pink.  The embarrassment of his request finally hits him.  “I kind of want to try anal, but I know you’re probably not down with that.” 

“Uh, no.  Definitely not, Bo, not when we haven’t even kissed yet,” Kuroo replies, and he can feel the same warmth creeping up his neck, his face hot and flushed as he breaks eye contact with Bo because it’s too embarrassing to look right at him anymore.

Bo twiddles his thumbs, also unable to look at Kuroo.  “Um, okay, that’s what I thought, but I was thinking, uh maybe…a...hand...job?” Bokuto replies, drawing out the last words so each syllable is seemingly spoken an octave above the other.  It is so squeaky by the end that Bokuto has to cough.

“How about we start with making out?” Kuroo asks, because he doesn’t want to promise something like that if he’s not even into swapping spit with Bo.

“Yeah, yeah, that sounds good,” Bokuto says as he flops back on his bed and pats the spot beside him.

“Lying down?” Kuroo asks, words shaky, as he stands and walks over to Bokuto.

“Making out on a bed is like A+, my dude.  Way more comfortable and cuddly, right?”

“Riiiiight,” Kuroo says as he sits down on the edge of the bed.  

The nerves gnawing at the corners of his mind come to the forefront. Could this be a mistake?  He is getting ready to do something with Bo that might make their friendship awkward and weird.  What if all Kuroo is able to do when he sees Koutarou after this is obsess about how weird Bo’s tongue felt in his mouth…if it does feel weird.  Who knows, it might be really nice. 

Bokuto moves so quietly that Kuroo startles when his friend reaches over and tugs on the sleeve of his t-shirt.  Bo’s voice is more subdued than earlier when he says, “You don’t have to, Tetsu.  Just because I want to try it, doesn’t mean you have to.  I can find someone else…”

It’s an out.  It’s such a thoughtful and easy out, but Kuroo looks down to Bokuto, who is laying on his side, drawing random shapes with his finger into the mussed sheets, not even looking about Kuroo.

“What if it’s strange or awkward?” Kuroo asks.

Bokuto looks up, thinks about it for about half a second, and laughs one of his joyous and completely disarming laughs.  “Then we stop.  Right?  Like, if at any time if feels off, we stop.”

Kuroo fiddles with his hands, wringing them together, rubbing the top of one hand with the opposite hand’s thumb before switching to the other thumb with the other hand.  Bokuto lies down, his back flat on the mattress.  His face is still flushed, but there is a soft smile on his lips.

“You’re really pretty, Tetsu,” he whispers before reaching over and taking one of Kuroo’s hands in his.

Usually if your best bro tells you you’re pretty and holds your hand, you call him an asshole or something, but Kou’s words are so earnest and kind that all Kuroo can do is give in.  He wants this.

He bends down, leaning himself over Koutarou, propping himself up on one hand as he bends down to seek Bo’s mouth.  Just before they kiss Bo lets out a nervous breath, and then their lips touch.  It isn’t instant sparks, but damn, there  _ is _ something there.  The electricity grows as Kuroo cups Bo’s face in his hand and takes the kiss deeper.  

It is soft and wet, but also careful.  Bo takes his time, and it is absolutely nothing like how Kuroo had imagined Bo would kiss.  Kuroo expects sloppy enthusiasm and hard presses of mouths and accidentally clacking their teeth together.  But it isn’t like that at all--it is a slow slide of lips and tongue, it is Bo working Kuroo’s lower lip gently with his teeth, it is Bo running a hand through the back of Kuroo’s hair and directing the kiss until they are both panting.

The moan that Bo makes seals the deal.  Kuroo shifts down on the bed so he is laying next to Bo.  Both of them are on their sides, facing one another, and they share soft kisses.  When Bo’s mouth drops to Kuroo’s jaw, and then Kuroo’s neck...fuck, it feels good.  Fuck.

“You like that, huh?” Koutarou asks against the skin of Kuroo’s neck.

“Yeah,” Kuroo replies, breathless, “Yeah, I like that.”

They shift and it’s just easier to lay back and let Koutarou crawl on top of him.  Kuroo expects Bo to be the aggressor here, and for Bo to slide between his legs, but Bokuto straddles Kuroo’s hips, his ass planted right on the steadily growing erection in Kuroo’s shorts.

“Fuck, Tetsu, I’m so glad you’re into this,” Bo smiles as he murmurs those words against Kuroo’s lips.  

The next sound Bo makes is a long, desperate-sounding moan.  Bo starts rocking in Kuroo’s lap, leaning down to continue the kisses, now getting more frantic and wet and sloppy.  The friction of the movement and the weight of Bokuto’s body has Kuroo’s fingers grasping at Bokuto’s thighs.  He’s not sure exactly when he decides to press the flat of his palm against Bo’s crotch, because time seems to be wobbly and it moves with the tempo of their pulses more than the steady ticking of a clock.

The bulge under Kuroo’s fingertips is rigid and wanting.  Bo thrusts forward, trying to get more pressure and friction, but Kuroo pulls his hand away.  He comes back slower, more purposeful as his fingers trace the outline of Bo’s cock in his shorts.

“Yeah, man, fuck yeah,” Bo stutters. 

Bo is very still as Kuroo teases him through his shorts.  Soon there is a tiny damp spot right at the tip.  Bokuto had managed to leak through his boxers and his gym shorts.  Granted, these are a pair of older, worn, and rather threadbare shorts, but it’s still an accomplishment.

“Tets...I’m trying really hard,” and Koutarou sighs.  “I’m trying not to cum, so...” and he takes Kuroo’s hand and pushes it away from his dick and leads it to his hip.  Then, Bokuto starts rocking again, shifting down Kuroo’s body so that each movement makes Kuroo’s erection rub against Bo’s erection.  Kuroo can barely think it feels so good.

“Dude, I’m so fucking gay,” Bo says with a grin, and he seems genuinely pleased by his revelation. “Well, gay, but also into chicks.”

“Glad I could be of help.  And by the way, being into dudes and chicks is called being bi, you dork, ” Kuroo says. 

His hips buck up when Bokuto drags his pelvis down and grinds against Kuroo’s body.  He realizes that the person making the low needy growl is him.  

“How do you...how are we gonna finish this?” Bo asks as he lightens the thrusts against Kuroo.  The movement just barely teasing him.  Their two erections brush against each other and Kuroo hisses.

“Preferably without clothes,” Tetsurou whines, wanting there to be no more fabric or other barriers between his body and Bokuto.

“Mmmhmm, I agree,” Bo says, and in a flurry of movement Koutarou shimmies out of his shorts and boxers.  His t-shirt goes flying onto the floor too. 

Bokuto returns to straddling Kuroo, now lower, sitting on his thighs.  Kuroo recognizes that broad, well-muscled chest.  He has seen it many times through the years, especially their last year of high school during training camp when Bokuto felt the need to remove his shirt on more than one occasion.  Bo would just tuck his t-shirt into the band of his shorts and keep playing. 

This time is different. Now it isn’t just Bo's shirt, it is also his shorts and boxers, they are all gone. In all of his time with Bo during volleyball, or when Kuroo stayed overnight at Bo’s house during high school, or vice-versa, Kuroo has never seen his friend sans-underwear.  He has definitely never seen Bo's dick. 

“Holy shit, you’re naked,” Kuroo mumbles as Bo starts tugging on Kuroo’s sweatpants.  

“Uh...that is what without clothes means, right?” Bo asks, looking confused, but also worried that he might have done something wrong.  

Bo releases the waistband of Kuroo’s pants and leans back on his heels, sitting up buck ass naked.  His erection bobs with the movement.  It is possibly the prettiest cock Kuroo has ever seen in his life.  That revelation alone is enough to make Kuroo groan.  He likes it.  He likes Bokuto’s cock.  If there is such a thing as a perfect looking dick, then it currently belongs to Bokuto Koutarou.

Kuroo shoves the waistband of his pants down his hips and Bo leans forward to take them down the rest of the way and then off.  Kuroo works his t-shirt off at the same time.

“Tetsu…” Bo murmurs as he looks at Kuroo sprawled out on the bed in front of him.  There is a look of great desire but also reverence on Bo’s face.  “You’re...you’re perfect.”

Bokuto slides back down on top of Kuroo’s body, and the shock of warm, slick skin against skin makes Kuroo shudder.  Bo’s lips finds a sensitive patch of skin along Kuroo’s collarbone and he works it over with his mouth, kissing and licking and sucking until there is the beginnings of a bruise.

“I just gave you a hicky,” Bo says with a goofy laugh and he smooches the skin he just marked.  He relents to find Kuroo’s mouth again, his hips starting a slow, steady rhythm as his erect cock rubs against Kuroo’s.

“Kou…” Kuroo moans against Bokuto’s lips.  It all feels amazing, better than amazing, it feels overwhelming.

“Dude, oh my god, I almost forgot,” Bokuto jumps up and runs over to his dresser.  

Kuroo is torn between absolute relief and utter disappointment as cool air rushes in and he feels more naked now than when Bokuto had been surveying his body moments ago.  He had been really close.  Kuroo looks down at his erection and watches as a drop of precum dribbles onto his abdomen.  When was the last time he’d been this turned on?  Not with his last girlfriend, that’s for damn sure.

“Okay, okay, you gotta pick. I have strawberry, cherry vanilla, or sparkling peach, which has an extra ingredient that is really nice for the user,” Bo says as he returns and holds up three small pouches of flavored lube.  

“Does it matter?  We’re just humping each other?” Kuroo asks, wondering why the hell they’d need flavored lube if a blow job isn’t involved.  Kuroo waits for an answer, but Bo just gives him a look that waffles between embarrassment and frustration.  “Kou, I didn’t mean…”

“I wanna blow you,” Bokuto interrupts, and he seems absolutely serious.  “I really want to do it.”

Oh.  Well then, that changes things, doesn’t it?

“Then you pick the flavor.  You’re the one who’ll be tasting it,” Kuroo says, trying his best to be nonchalant about it, though inside he is a mix of nerves and excitement.  His last girlfriend refused to give him oral, and his girlfriend before that just let him finger her and they didn’t go any further.  This would be Kuroo’s first blowjob.

“Well, I like the peach one, but it is also...it makes your dick feel pretty intense.  I wanted to make sure you were okay with that.  So you’re cool with a blowjob then?” Bo asks and waits for a reply.  

It feels like an eternity has ticked by since Bokuto’s warm, heavy body was on top of Kuroo.  Kuroo wants that feeling back. 

“Yeah, totally down for that,” Kuroo agrees, panting as Bokuto hops back onto the bed.  This time he does part Kuroo’s legs, making space for himself between them.  The way Koutarou looks at Kuroo’s dick, the way he tentatively reaches forward to give it a couple of experimental strokes, the way Kou sucks in breath and lets out a deep groan before he releases it long enough to tear open the tiny silver foil lube packet--these things start to pull Kuroo apart bit by bit. 

Bo dribbles the lube into his hand where he rubs it together, warming it.  He grins as he takes Kuroo's hard cock and works the slick, sticky liquid up and down the entire length.  It feels like normal lube at first, just like the kind Kuroo keeps in the nightstand by his bed, but then he feels the warmth.  It feels... well, Kuroo isn't sure what it feels like, a hot bath maybe, until the prickly cold also starts.  It isn't a bad feeling, nothing like when Kuroo rubbed sportscreme on a pulled muscle and forgot to wash his hands before touching his junk, but a rather a light chilly tingle in the midst of warm water and strong hands.  The strong hands being Bo's, obviously. 

“How's it feelin’ for ya?” Bokuto asks with a smirk.  “For me it was totally weird at first, but just wait.  It's so awesome when you cum.”

Kuroo notices that Bo has one hand on Kuroo’s dick, but the other hand between his own legs, stroking lube onto it as well. 

“Fuck, I just realized it kind of feels like a sexy cactus.  Like a cactus that doesn’t hurt, because I’m pretty sure that rubbing your dick on a cactus is awful, so not that, but a sexy, nice feeling one,” Bo says as he releases his own cock and returns his attention to Kuroo’s. 

Kuroo laughs, because what else are you supposed to do when the guy getting ready to blow you starts yammering about a sexy cactus? You laugh. That is what you do.  Kuroo leans his head back and realizes how much he is enjoying this.  When was the last time he laughed during sex?  Or felt this good?  He can’t even remember, honestly. 

This is probably why Kuroo isn’t ready when warm lips wrap around his cockhead.  Bokuto lightly sucks and runs his tongue along the slit.  He pulls back with a slight pop and says, “Dang, Tetsu, I can taste you over the lube.  You’re leaking like crazy, man. “

That is probably because Kuroo is trying his best not to blow his load before Bo can even get past the head.  “Yeah, cause it feels good,” is all Kuroo can mutter as he leans his head back down on the mattress and stares and the ceiling.  If he watches Bo do this he  _ will _ cum, so he just gives the control over to Bokuto. 

“Kou... He whines as Bokuto sucks his dick in again, Bo’s mouth wet and warm.  Bo couples it with short strokes of the shaft, one strong hand wrapped completely around Kuroo’s dick.

The licking though, that will be the death of him.  Bokuto apparently really does like the taste of the lube, because he is obviously trying to lap up every last drop.  The flat wet slide of tongue over his head and the flared ridge has Kuroo shivering, muscles growing taut as Bo plays with and accustoms himself to Kuroo's cock. 

“Tetsu, fuck, you are so hard,” Bo says as he pulls his mouth away, but continues to give Kuroo slow, purposeful strokes. 

Kuroo finally feels that thread of control returning as he looks up to see Koutarou’s grinning face. It goes from that beautiful, broad smile to something softer as Bokuto reaches between his own legs and strokes in time with the strokes he gives Kuroo. 

Tetsurou isn’t even upset that the blowjob is over as Koutarou crawls up his body, lying prone atop him, their legs tangled as he starts thrusting his cock against Kuroo’s.   Apparently not all the lube was licked off, because there is a wonderful ease to the glide of Koutarou’s dick against his. 

Wrapping a hand behind Kuroo's neck, Kou pulls Tetsurou to him, his mouth firm and insistent as soon as it reaches Tetsurou’s lips.  The kiss is definitively less controlled than their first kisses.  It is more want and need and instinct driving them as Tetsurou thrusts his hips up against Koutarou, and Koutarou grinds his hips down in reply. 

“Tetsu…”  Kou whines against Tetsurou’s mouth, and his hips are pushing frantically at this point.  

The feel of Koutarou’s dick sliding and slipping against Kuroo’s own dick and the skin of his groin and pelvis feels so good.  Sometimes an overexcited thrust pushes it up and against Kuroo’s lower belly.  Soon there is the telltale tightness in his abdomen, his balls pull up against his body, his dick is rigid with want.  Kuroo moans a low sound.  

“Cum for me, Tetsu,” Koutarou growls against the tender skin of Tetsurou’s neck.  “Cum for me.”

And he does.  It is like pulling the pin on a grenade, the explosion raw and shattering as Koutarou continues to thrust and grind against him.  

“Fuck, Kou, fuck,” Kuroo whimpers as his dick spasms and pulses ropes of cum, making the skin even slicker between them.  

Koutarou bites down on a tender part of Tetsurou’s collarbone, and there is a sudden splash of warmth rushing onto his abdomen.  Their cum mingles and pools there until the movement causes it to dribble down and off Kuroo’s stomach and onto the bed. 

“Holy shit, how much did you cum?” Kuroo asks as he sucks in air, trying to regain control of his senses. Every part of him tingles and thrums with the last remnants of energy until the pleasure from it finally beginning to abate. 

“All of it.  I came all of it,” Koutarou says against the patch of sweat-slicked skin where his head is currently resting.  “I think I'm dehydrated now.  I need fluids.  You’re almost a doctor, you better give me an IV.”

Kuroo laughs and playfully hits Bo’s shoulder.  “Stop, you are fine.”

“I do think I’m sick, Tetsu,” he says as he pushes up and looks right at Kuroo, wagging his eyebrows.  “Lovesick and hella gay.”

Kuroo rolls his eyes and chuckles, because what else are you supposed to do in the face of statements like that. “For me?”

Koutarou’s expression morphs into something more serious as he nods.  “No, really, Tets...I think I like you.”

The pang of happiness takes Kuroo by surprise, because he thinks he might like Koutarou too. “Isn’t it a bit premature to be saying things like that? You didn’t even know if you liked guys for sure before today.”

Kou gives a soft smile. “I’ve always liked you, Tets, I just didn’t know I was also attracted to you.  Well, I might have, I think I lied to myself a lot about that over the years.  But I totally understand if you need time to think it over, when we aren’t naked and covered in spunk.”

“I mean, it  _ is _ a lot to process, but I think I might…” and it takes Kuroo by surprise that he knows this is how he feels, “I think I might like you too.  Because you're right, I’ve always been really close with you, and now we also just had awesome sex.”

“It was awesome, wasn’t it?  Tetsu!  Tetsu, my dude, my buddy, we have to do it again.  It was so amazing, my dick is in love, or lust, or whatever.  It likes you,” Bo says as he sits up and shakes Kuroo’s shoulders excitedly. “It likes you, I like you, you like me, I think your dick likes me.”

“It likes you,” Kuroo confirms. 

Bo responds with a huge goofy grin and he hops off the bed.  “Wanna take a shower with me?  I’m not promising that it won’t turn into a sexy shower if you join.”

Kuroo, now more in control of his faculties, just smirks at Bokuto as he gets up and says, “I'm not against a sexy shower.”


End file.
